<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time Making Love at Friar Park by ship_of_fancy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113506">First Time Making Love at Friar Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy'>ship_of_fancy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beatles, The Beatles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sex, Smut, Smutty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While exploring their new home, Pattie and George make love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pattie Boyd/George Harrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time Making Love at Friar Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One day not long before we moved in, George and I wentto walk through Friar Park, just the two of us. We had smoked a joint on the way so when we got there we were stoned and weirded out by the long drive up to the house. At first the vast emptiness had us feeling nervous, but hand in hand we ventured forth and George pushed open the main doors and we walked through into the hall with the staircase leading up. We again felt the vibration that this was where we were supposed to live.We looked at each and laughed, then we explored and imagined out loud what improvements we would make or changes that might work.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We found ourselves back at the great staircase, and as we headed upstairs thelight from the stained glass windows mesmerized us and we stood in the colorful sunbeams marveling at the beauty. George was so cute and happy, his hair was long and gorgeous. He had on jeans and a blue flannel shirt.I watched his mouth as he excitedly talked about the window, gesturing with his hands about this and that. We still had that physical magic. Just standing next to George made me ache and I suddenly had to have him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Igrabbed two fistfuls of flannel shirt and pulled him close. “God, you’re sexy when you talk about colors and light and music rooms and studios and trees.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was instantly attentive. “So you still think I’m sexy after all this time?he asked, as he put his hands on my hips and tugged on my belt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I stepped forward until our bodies were touching. I could feel he was hard and I reached one hand down the front of his jeans. George groaned a little before his lips found mine and we kissed frantically, ourmouths collided and we knocked our front teeth on the first try but then he pushed his tongue past my lips and it was all sweet and frantic. George’s hands found my ass and he forcedme up against him. I put my handson his shoulders for leverage and wrapped my legs around him tight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somehow we didn’tfall down the stairs, but George got mepinned against the ancient paneled wall. The carvings on the wood dug into my shoulderbut George was kissing my neck neck and squeezing my ass with his hands. Being together was, at that moment, so much more important than making plans.Eventually George set me down and he started taking off my clothes. He frownedas his hair fell into his eyes and he was lostin concentration. I remember thinking god, he's just so beautiful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George finally got my belt undone, then the button and zip of my corduroy slacks. He didn’t even bother with my shirt and jacket but sankto his knees and started peeling everything down with what felt like excruciating slowness. I didn’t even feel the cold, I wasburning up just thinking about what would happen next. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because George always took his time when making love, I remember feeling like I might die if he didn’t hurry and touch me. His gaze never left my face as he pulled off my shoes tossing them to the side. George then helped me get me untangled from the pool of my slacks and shoved them to one side. It felt like it took him as much time to do that as it did to drive here. George’sdeliberate, unhurried pace left me breathless, and my thigh muscles quivered. I felt the wooden floor of Friar Park under bare feet for the first time. George did this on purpose. He always saidthe slower he went the hotter I got and of course he took his time and I almost couldn’t stand it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George rubbed the back of my right thigh and draped it over his shoulder. I remember makinga sound in my throat because, the of way he lookedup at me. I was his and he did not doubt it. He was the only man I’d been this intimate with, I was never this close with my only other boyfriend, and he knew it. Then his hands gripped myass, pulled myhips forward, and his mouth was right there. He lickedand sucked my clit, fucking me with his tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, George," I moaned. My head bumped against the old paneling and as I breathed in, the many colors in the air seemedto make me feel like I was tripping. I closed my eyes because I knew his dark brown eyes were watching me. He always watched. George didn’tlike me to hide. I knew he wasthrilled it was day time and he could see every inch of me.He always demanded I show him everything and it would turn me on so badly and make me come so fast and hard, the pleasure so intense it almost hurt. And yes, the more I called his name the more he kept his mouth there, making me come again. Thank god there were no neighbors. No one close by to listen as I let go with wildabandon as my gorgeous husband worked his magic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All I could do is hold myself up on shaking legs and try to breathe while George stood, already working at his belt. His hair was a mess from where my hands held his head, his face was serious with desire. I loved that I coulddo that to him. I could make him want me every time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His lips were wet when he kissedmeand it wassexy and urgent. If there was anything sexier than him going down on me, it was the way he tasted afterwards. He grabbed me again and lifted me, he pressed me hard against the panelingwhile I wrapped my legs around him again. There's a little fumbling for a second and then—</span>
  <span class="s2">oh my god</span>
  <span class="s1">—he slid in, groaning when I squeezed down around his cock. His thrusts were deep and long, as if he couldn’tget enough of me. It was all breathingand moaning and fucking, it felt so good it made my head spin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was all so explosive, things got abit rough, and a bit careless. A piece of paneling fell and hit my shoulder and I cried out. My body was on fire and I took George along for the ride. He camewith that usuallittle moan from the back of his throat, and his knees buckled a little as he tried to keep usboth up. I held on as tight as I couldwhile he breathed hard against my neck. I didn’t want to let him go, but my thigh muscles were jelly and my legs slidfrom his hips. George’s hands sneak up under myshirt and spread across my back as he gothis balance, his cock slipping out of meas we stumbled apart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We stayed like that for a minute, with the old wall doing most of the work of holding us up. I kissed the side of his neck and inhaled the musky scent of sandalwood. I looked at him and we both grinned. I sent a trail of kisses along his jaw line. George leaned his forehead gently against mine . His eyes stared into mine. We were finally able to breathe normally </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Pattie ," he said in his soft, sweet way, as if he truly adored me as much as I wanted him to."I love you."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly it was all too much. The house. The future ahead. I fought off tears. "I love you too, darling,” I told him as myfingers held onto his shirt, over the spot where I knew his heart was.And for a good while, there in Henley on Thames, it did belong to me. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>